Contemplation
by Saiko Matsui
Summary: The after thoughts of the person who loved Lelouch Vi Britannia/Lelouch Lamperouge/Zero truly despite under all of his masks.


**Title:** Contemplation

**Summary:** The after thoughts of the person who loved Lelouch Vi Britannia/Lelouch Lamperouge/Zero truly despite under all of his masks.

**Paring:** Kallen X Lelouch ~One shot~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass. Clamp does.

**AN:** This would be my 4th story for Code Geass, I hope that you would enjoy this. Please R&R, comments are very much welcomed, thanks.

As Zero plunged the blade through your chest, I felt my heart ache in that same instant. Right before me I witnessed your death; I could not shout out to you nor call out your name for you to stand up once more. You told me to live on but how could I knowing that you're dead now. As I was released from my chains I could not bear to look even mention you name, as I slowly averted my teary eyes from you, I saw Nunnally crying over your lifeless body telling you she loves you very much, that she could not live without you, she would have been happy enough to just being with you. While I would not do anything, my heart was just aching too much, its ironic right, Lelouch for someone like me, the Black Knight's Ace, your Q-1, could easily breakdown in just an instant. As I slowly walked away tears flowing down my eyes, I could not stop no matter how hard I tried to block away my feeling, it just won't stop.

…SIX MONTHS LATER…

_At first I could not understand the reason to your actions but later on I slowly started to understand why, the reason for everything. _

Lelouch it has been over six months now since your death, the world is at peace because of you, but you I'd cause a lot of pain for others. I've gone back to Ashford as promised for the two of us. I've missed you so much already; you just don't know how much pain you have caused me.

Deciding to leave for today, I left the bouquet of flowers beside the grave, which was made by Nunnally under an alias with a small ceremony consisting of me, Nunnally, Jeremiah and Suzaku, as I stood up I saw a man wearing simple clothes and a straw hat slowly coming up to me, I waited for him and then suddenly the man spoke "Destroy worlds, create worlds that was what he had done. He gave the people a new life o lead, a new future but sadly he was branded as a tyrant, a demon, a man who only lusted for power" I looked at the man, wanting to know who he is, but could not see his face. I was curious as to who he is, suddenly he told me to follow him. I don't know why but I followed and soon we reached an abandoned church, when the man reached at the end, he stood in front of the altar and motioned for me to come closer, I hesitated a bit but soon I followed his instruction, as I stopped in front of the man he took off his straw hat. Then and there I was shocked to see the face of the man who died six months ago. I was left speechless I didn't know what to say, out of not where he suddenly kissed me passionately on the lips, his lips then soon parted with mine. Before I could say anything, he placed his finger on my lips and said "You don't have to say anything. I've missed you so much Kallen. I hope that you could forgive me for the pain that I have caused you and Nunnally, but there was no other way that I could think of. I hope that you can forgive me and just always remember that I will always love you, Kallen. You will be forever my one and only." I just stood there baffled, I could not move. He then placed his straw hat back on his head and started to walk away but just before he could leave me all over again I suddenly hugged his from behind and started to cry, all I could say was "Lelouch…" He then turned to face me and returned the hug for one last time. He caressed my face as he said "Goodbye Kallen, please live on for the both of us." I closed my eyes as he said those words to me, I then suddenly felt that his hand leave my face, as I reopened my eyes to at least see him one last time he was already gone…

Please Review Thanks! Have a good day!


End file.
